


more than just your best friend, we do everything together

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Luke, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's ballet performances were beautiful, and Michael couldn't help but fall harder for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than just your best friend, we do everything together

Luke was so beautiful, so perfectly, amazingly, and astoundingly beautiful. His milky-white complexion matched his feathery wings and soft blonde hair. As he gracefully leapt through the air with his favourite white slippers on, his light coloured tutu bounced through the air, creating a subtle whoosh noise that was hardly noticeable against the soft piano playing. His eyes fluttered closed as his body did the ever familiar movements of the piece, effortlessly gliding across the stage.

Michael never understood how the boy could dance so beautifully and elegantly, his long legs so flexible yet strong. He loved the younger boy's timid and gentle voice, so soft and hushed, but sometimes blunt and honest. He loved it all. Michael was so protective of his best friend, so careful that he didn't let anything break his fragile and thin but somehow strong body. He didn't want anything happen to the boy who might as well be an angel.

"You did so well, Lu," Michael congratulated the younger boy, meeting him backstage after he performed his solo at the competition.

"Finally fixed the one step," Luke softly replied, smiling shyly and shrugging the real looking wings off of his back,  holding onto the straps like a handle. He quickly checked a mirror to be sure that his makeup wasn't messed up, sighing in relief to see that everything was perfect, just how he liked it. He carefully fixed the quiff in his soft hair and looked himself over once more before going with Michael to his team's dressing room to get ready for the group performance.

"How'd you do?" echoed throughout the room, coming from his teammates and the instructor.

"Good," Luke mumbled, blushing from all the attention on him. Michael smiled fondly at that and spoke up.

"He did beautiful, the best he's ever done before on that specific piece. I can get the recording in a few days if you'd like," Michael suggested to the teacher, who nodded.

"Thank you, Michael, and great job, Luke."

"Thanks," Luke blushed deeper yet, catching a glance of Michael looking at him with such loving eyes. He went over to the closet on wheels that they took to their competitions and pulled off his outfit for the group performance. His costume was so unlike his solo's one, this one was all torn and ripped, the black fabric such a contrast to his light complexion. He didn't like this outfit as much, he liked being pretty. The outfit was black tights and a red and black tank top, no tutu or pretty slippers with it. The whole thing was purposefully worn and symbolising evil. Michael did his makeup to look scary and he even added a realistic scar under one eye.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Michael told him, standing back to fully observe him.

"Don't feel as pretty," Luke sighed softly in response. Michael quietly assured him that he was perfect, giving him a quick good luck before he had to go onstage again. The team made their way to the backstage, Michael jogging around to the normal seating part. He preferred it there so he could see the show from straight on, and it was easier to see Luke's face there.

As the dark song started playing, the dancers mysteriously sauntered on stage. Luke was in the front, lifting the youngest girl on their team and spinning her with an evil look on his face. He set her down and back flipped before dive rolling to end up on the other side of the stage. His face still showed anger and hatred.

That was one of Michael's favourite things about Luke when he was dancing; as soon as he started dancing, he really got into character and displayed emotions not only through his facial expressions, but how his body moved. In slower and more beautiful pieces, which he preferred, his movements were gentle and graceful. In more rough and dark songs, like this one, he was able to move more jagged and out of control. Michael carefully watched Luke, knowing their routine from seeing it during practice for the past two weeks, nodding in approval as the last note played, and Luke did his famous move where he jumped up and dropped to the ground quickly on his back. It looked daring and dangerous, like if he messed up, it could severely injure him. Another cool thing about it was how it made a loud bang sound as if it hurt him, although it never did after years of practice to get it right. It always ended the performance leaving the audience shocked and concerned, hoping that Luke was okay and shocked that that was the sudden end to it.

Once it was over, the team rushed to their dressing room and gushed about how great the performance was, although Luke was just quietly watching and listening as usual. He stripped himself out of the (to him) ugly costume and put on a pair of work out sweats and the team's pastel pink tank top with their teal logo on the front, matching the rest of the team for the awards ceremony. Michael ran through the hallways, bursting through the door and panting. The girls rolled their eyes playfully at his dramatic entrance; they were used to it. Luke just giggled softly and pulled Michael into a tight hug.

"You did so perfect, Lu," Michael murmured into his ear, kissing his shoulder before pulling away from their tight hug.

"I didn't drop Val like I though I would," Luke giggled again.

"Of corse you didn't drop her, you never have," Michael chuckled in response.

"I thought I would mess it up at the competition," Luke admitted, sitting down in his chair and wiping off the 'ugly' makeup to do something pretty. He grinned proudly at his perfect winged eyeliner and stood up, giving Michael a quick hug and blushing soon after because that wasn't really needed, he just really liked his best friend a lot.

"How do you always get your eyeliner so perfect like that? Mine never works," Valeri pouted at him, seeing how he could do his own makeup and it always looked flawless. Luke laughed gently and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and running around the dressing room before setting her down in her chair again. He did one eye for her, instructing that she copy him on the other. Her side wasn't quite as good, so Luke easily fixed it by adding just a little bit underneath, checking to be sure that it looked even on both sides.

"Pretty," he complimented, smiling at her before going back to Michael, who was watching with that fond look of his.

"You excited for the awards?" Michael asked, his smile growing bigger when seeing Luke enthusiastically nodding his head and trying to calm himself a little. "You're gonna get first, I bet."

"I hope," Luke blushed again, since he had Michael's full attention. By now, he should be used to it; he's known Michael for his whole life. However, Michael never used to have that look on his face, it was only a few months ago when he looked at Luke like he was the only thing that existed.

"It's time to go now, okay? I'm gonna go wait in the seats so I can see you. When it's over, tell the bus driver that I'm coming if I'm not there right away. Good luck," Michael said before he had to go in order to be in the crowd on time, since he's usually at least a little late to the ceremony. Luke watched the door for a minute or two after he left until he felt Valeri tapping his arm and gesture to the door.

"We're going now," she told him. He quietly thanked her and grinned, picking her up again and tossing her over his shoulder. Valeri shrieked in shock and burst out laughing. "Luke!" She yelped once she felt him toss her up a bit. He joined the rest of the team backstage to wait until they were called, still holding Valeri.

"Shh, Val, quiet," Luke hushed her.

"New South Wales State Dance Team!" The announcer exclaimed. The girls and Luke smiled and waved, going onto the stage. Luke had Valeri sitting on his shoulders so she could see easier, since she was short and easy to carry. The team took their spots on the stage, Luke carefully setting Valeri down on the ground. Out of everybody in their team, those two had the strongest friendship and did a bunch of duets together.

The announcer introduced all of the teams and started listing the awards for the younger age group. Luke watched the clock in front of him, and approximately 8 minutes later, the announcer finally started the solos for his age group, 17-19.

"And in first place, Luke Hemmings with Angels from New South Wales Dance Team!"

Luke gasped and stood up, shaking the man's hand and accepting the trophy. He searched the crowd, finding Michael easily due to his unusually styled and unusually coloured silvery-blonde hair. Michael grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up. Luke blushed. Soon after were the group performances awards, so Luke went back and joined the team sitting on the ground. Again, it took a bit to get to their age group, 13-19, but when they did, they were all jumping up in excitement.

"In first place... New South Wales Dance Team with Evil!" The announcer energetically said, handing the trophy to Jennifer, the team captain. They all cheered, and Luke caught a glimpse of Michael jumping up from his seat and shouting. He heard his voice clearly over everyone else's; he was screaming about how well they all did, especially Luke. Luke blushed, grinning and looking down to play with his fingers.

-

"You did so well today, Lu," Michael grinned, rubbing the younger boy's back softly as he was doing his daily night stretches on the bus. Luke winced as he stretched a little bit farther than he usually did, adjusting his position in the cramped space so it didn't hurt as much. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Luke blushed a little, avoiding eye contact with his friend. He got a little self conscious at the gaze he knew Michael had on him, shifting somewhat uncomfortably, then wincing again because that kind of hurt. "My leg isn't stretched out very well," he muttered, frowning in annoyance.

"Want me to help you?" Michael asked, since he knew how to stretch a partner's legs from having to do it for so many years. Luke nodded and laid down on his back, lifting his leg enough for Michael to grab onto his ankle. The older boy slowly raised Luke's leg until he got as far as he could go without it hurting. He gently pushed a little more, Luke scrunching his face up and grabbing the walls around him for support.

"Good," he announced, letting is leg drop to the ground as he brought up the other, Michael repeating his actions.

Michael couldn't help but admire the boy below him, squirming and under his control. His skinny jeans suddenly started to feel tighter around his 'area' as he kept watching him. Michael blushed a little bit and looked away, regaining his composure again.

"Done," Luke said, letting his leg drop. Michael extended his hand for Luke to take, pulling him up. Luke stumbled forward a little, his chest bumping into Michael's. Both boys froze, their hands still together and chests touching.

"Shit, sorry," Michael whispered, pulling away and starting to walk off. Luke grabbed his arm for a reason his brain couldn't think of, turning him so they were facing each other again. They just stared at each other for a minute or so, both afraid of being the first to move. The spot on Michael's wrist that Luke was touching felt like it was hotter than the rest of his arm.

"Don't go," Luke breathed out so quietly they could hardly hear it. Michael nodded slightly and closed the door to their little section of the bus, turning back to face Luke, and he just looked so hot right then. His cheeks had a light red tint to them, and his eyes were so blue that Michael swore he could feel his sins being washed away.

"Shit," Michael muttered softly. All he wanted to do was throw Luke against the wall and make out with him forever. He didn't, though, he kept whatever sanity was left in him and stepped closer, ever so gently put his hands on the younger boy's waist. Luke gulped, staring straight into Michael's green eyes a little nervously. "Is this okay?" Michael asked, barely over a whisper.

Luke nodded slightly, closing his eyes as soon as he felt Michael's face closer to his. He couldn't take the distance between them, so he closed the gap between their lips. Michael smiled softly and savoured the slight taste of Luke's lips; it reminded him of soft marshmallows, which was so Luke. Michael moved his lips a little bit, encouraging Luke to follow his lead as he wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders. One of his hands threaded through Michael's hair, tugging gently when Michael glided his tongue across his bottom lip.

Luke eagerly parted his lips, allowing Michael to tenderly press his tongue into every spot in his mouth, exploring. Luke accidentally let out a tiny moan when one of Michael's hands massaged his hips while the other felt the curve of his bum. The younger of the two blushed a scarlet red and pulled back, his gaze focused on his painted toenails.

"Hey," Michael murmured, tilting his head up so they looked into each other's eyes. "It's okay, Lu. I'm glad you liked this like I did, because it would be awkward if you didn't," Michael smiled, seeing one appear on Luke's face as he giggled softly.

"Never said I liked it," Luke challenged, his voice a little louder than it would normally be.

"Oh really, now?" Michael smirked, his thumbs drawing light circles in his hips. Luke didn't answer. Michael full on tickled him, knowing the exact spots he was ticklish in. Luke shrieked and covered his torso the best he could with his elbows, but that hardly did anything.

"Mikey! Stop!" Luke yelped, tears prickling in his eyes from laughing too hard. "S-stop!" He continued laughing, and it started getting harder to breath. Michael stopped and let him catch his breath before tickling him a second more before stopping completely. "Michael," Luke muttered, almost scolding him.

"What?" Michael asked cheekily. Luke playfully rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm gonna sleep, leave me alone," he said, pouting when Michael started poking his arm annoyingly. Luke groaned.

"Fine, fine," Michael gave up, throwing his hands up with a laugh. Luke stuck his tongue out at him once for good measure before practically throwing his body onto the cot. Michael smiled at his adorableness and silently joined him, spooning the younger boy and massaging his back until he fell asleep.

-

"Lukey," Michael said softly. "Lukey, time to wake up," Michael said a little louder. He knew that wasn't going to wake him up, it never did, he just wanted to be gentle with him. To start with. "LUKE HEMMINGS! WAKE UP!"

Luke snapped awake, looking around the room before his gaze landed on Michael. He glared at the boy for waking him up.

"It had to be done," Michael claimed, shrugging with that stupid cocky grin on his face. Luke gave him the evil eye once more before looking out the window, seeing they were back at their home studio so they could go back home.

"That was a good nap," Luke stated, yawning and bending down to touch the floor as a mini stretch. He cracked his back loudly, the sound making Michael cringe. Luke giggled and cracked his knuckles next, knowing it pissed Michael off. Then to top it all off, he cracked his neck twice, making Michael let out a sound of disgust.

"That is literally so disgusting, Luke. You are one sick man."

"Feels good," Luke grinned, picking up his dance bag and following the older boy out of the bus and to their car. Michael drove, as he always did, and pulled into the driveway of their house. The two practically shared everything, even boxers when Luke stole Michael's because he liked them and just felt like taking them. Michael also took Luke's, so it was okay.

As soon as Luke stepped into the door, he sighed greatly and dropped his dance bag onto the ground somewhere and took off his tank top, throwing it somewhere near the bag. He went up to his room, changing out of his workout sweats and tight boxers to hot pink lace panties and fluffy sweatpants, keeping his shirt off. He went back downstairs, seeing Michael already sitting on the couch and flipping through channels.

"There is never anything good on anymore, what happened to the cartoons we used to watch as kids? What the fuck is this shit?" He muttered, turning the TV off. He looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorway and playing with the strings on his sweatpants. Jesus christ, Luke was wearing sweatpants, and not the workout ones he wore all the time. The ones he had on hung low on his hips, showing just a sliver of the pink lace underneath it. Michael's breath hitched in his throat when noticing that, and his skinny jeans suddenly started feeling like they were tightening. "Oh god," he mumbled. Luke looked up at his voice, smiling timidly at Michael.

"Hi," he said, going over to him and sitting on the couch so close that their thighs were touching. He didn't actually mean to sit so close to Michael, but he didn't move since he kind of liked the butterfly feeling in his stomach.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" Michael croaked, checking Luke out from the very close position they were in.

"What?" Luke asked so innocently that Michael could feel himself starting to get harder.

"C'mere, Lu," Michael instructed, patting his lap. Luke blushed but straddled his lap, making sure that their crotches didn't touch because he thought that would be a bit weird for two friends to do. Michael used one hand to bring their faces close together, lightly brushing their lips together before going all the way.

Michael knew it was so wrong for them to be doing, it was so wrong for two best friends to be making out, but he didn't care. It just felt so good, and so right, with Luke.

Their gentle kiss started to become a little more heated when Michael started licking his way through Luke's mouth, making sure to grab his bum like he did earlier. Luke moaned softly, feeling Michael's larger hands pull their hips together, creating the friction Michael needed. The fact that Michael was hard because of him caused Luke to start hardening, himself, and the way they were touching each other definitely made it feel that much better.

"Fuck," Michael moaned into the kiss. Luke decided he wanted to try and do what Michael was doing, so he fought the older boy's tongue with his own, triumphant when Michael let him press his tongue into his mouth before pulling away.

"M-Mikey," Luke breathed. Michael hummed in response. "What are we doing?" He asked, licking his now pink lips.

"We're..." Michael trailed off. "I don't really know, Lukey. But is it okay? Can we keep going?"

"Please," Luke nodded, pressing his hips down to Michael's. Michael groaned, smashing their lips together. His hands grabbed Luke's hips and did his best to grind him down onto himself while still passionately kissing. He pulled away soon after, though, standing up and laying Luke down on the couch on his back. The younger boy whined and bucked his hips up into the air, needing something. One of his hands reached down, but Michael pushed it away. "Please, Mikey," Luke begged.

"Please what?"

"Touch me, please, anything," he whined. Michael threw his shirt off his head and pushed his skinnies down his legs before laying on top of Luke and propping himself up on his elbows, making sure that their hard ons were rubbing against each other ever so slightly.

"What do you want me to do with you, Lukey? Hmm? Want me to touch you and feel you everywhere? You dirty boy," Michael tsked, smirking at the withering boy beneath him.

"Please," Luke begged again. Michael leaned down and kissed him passionately again, shutting up Luke's begging for him. Luke surprised them both by grabbing Michael's hips and shoving them down to meet his own. Michael kissed down his neck hotly, sucking and biting to make marks. "Fuck," Luke gasped, little whimpers tumbling out of his pink lips. Michael pulled back to admire the dark red marks on Luke's pale skin, smirking, since Luke was his.

Michael then kissed his way down Luke's muscular torso, occasionally nibbling on a few parts as he traveled down further to the top of his sweatpants. He pulled down the hem of the soft material, running his fingers over the pattern on the lace panties. Luke whimpered a little as Michael pulled his sweatpants all the way off, smirking at Luke completely under his control.

"M-Mikey, touch me, please," Luke breathed out.

"So beautiful," Michael murmured, mouthing at the outline of Luke's painfully hard member through his pink panties. Luke whined and pushed his hips up, trying to get more and more. "Mmm, patience, Lukey."

"Please," Luke begged again. Michael gave his panties one last lick before he finally and slowly pulled them down Luke's thin legs. Michael then lifted one of Luke's legs over his shoulder, bringing his face down.

"You're so flexible, Lukey," Michael groaned before he licked a stripe over Luke's hole. Luke let out a loud, high-pitched moan and squeezed his eyes shut. Michael plunged his tongue in, causing Luke to gasp and bring his hands down to tangle in Michael's coloured hair.

"S-so good, so fucking good, s-shit, oh g-god, fuck, Mikey!" Luke rushed out. Michael gave one last flick of his tongue before he pulled away. "Michael," Luke almost scolded. He liked the feeling of Michael's tongue where he'd never experienced pleasure from that before.

"Do you want to keep going?" Michael asked, looking the younger boy over and admiring his perfection. His blonde hair was a little messed up but looking perfect, as usual, and his smooth skin was flushed a pretty shade of red. Luke breathlessly nodded, so Michael held his fingers up to his lips. Luke immediately opened up, sucking on the three fingers and coating them with his spit as a replacement for lube since neither one of them wanted to go get a bottle from upstairs. "You like sucking on things, don't you?" Michael groaned. Luke hummed in response around Michael's fingers, a small string of saliva dripping from them as he pulled them away.

Michael brought one finger to start with to Luke's hole, circling it around before pressing it into his tight heat. Luke moaned and pushed his hips down against Michael's finger, wanting more. Michael obliged since he knew that Luke had fingered himself once or twice before; he'd heard his soft moans from the other side of his bedroom door. Michael added his second finger, slowly pumping in and out. 

"F-feels so good," Luke whimpered.

"Better than your own fingers, hmm?" Michael asked with that smirk on his face. Luke frantically nodded, tossing his head back when Michael added his third finger.

"'m ready, 'm ready, please," Luke begged. Michael pulled his fingers out and moved up so his hips were right by Luke's face.

"Lube," Michael demanded, moaning when Luke opened his mouth and took him all the way in, coating his throbbing member with saliva. He pulled his hips away and moved back down to Luke's bum, his tip pressing against Luke's entrance. "Ready babe?" Michael asked, carefully searching Luke's blue eyes. Luke nodded frantically, so ready to get so close with Michael.

Michael pushed the head of his length inside of Luke's hole, pausing before going in just a little more. Luke cried out in pain, gripping onto Michael's hand as tears slipped past his eyes.

"Should I stop?" Michael asked worriedly, not even halfway in yet. Luke shook his head.

"J-just hurts," Luke muttered, squeezing Michael's hand. Michael slowly pushed in a little more, pausing and going further. "W-wait a m-minute," Luke breathed once Michael bottomed out, clenching and unclenching his hand until the pain was starting to be a lot less. "Move," he mumbled, letting out a girly whine and shutting his eyes when Michael pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Luke was soon a moaning mess, rambling on and on about how good it felt in a whimpering voice.

"Fuck, Lu," Michael moaned. "Shit, you're so tight," he groaned.

"F-faster, Mikey," Luke begged, occasionally pushing his hips down to meet Michael's slowly increasing thrusts. Luke let out a long whine, starting to sob in pleasure. He wanted that feeling forever, it felt so good.

"So pretty," Michael groaned. Luke whimpered and tears rolled down his face from so much pleasure all at once. Michael gently wiped the tears away with one hand, unlike his fast and hard thrusts.

"M-Mikey," Luke gasped, feeling a sudden jolt of something.

"Hmm? What is it, Lu?" Michael asked almost teasingly. Luke threw his head back and cried out as Michael hit the one spot inside of him over and over again.

"'m close, 'm so fucking close," Luke whimpered.

"Yeah? You gonna come?" Michael asked, smirking since Luke swore, and he almost never swore.

"I-I can't," Luke whined.

"What do you need, babe?"

"Touch me, I-I need you to t-touch me," Luke begged. Michael grabbed Luke's aching length and pumped it as fast as his thrusts, reeling in the sounds Luke was making. Luke was nearly screaming when he came, seeing stars and arching his back almost angelically. Michael groaned and came inside of the younger boy, watching him squirm and breathe raggedly.

"So pretty, Lu, you're so pretty," Michael moaned softly, still thrusting and pumping but slower now.

"S-stop, 'm too sensitive," Luke breathed, sighing in relief when Michael let go of his length and pulled out of him. He watched with longing eyes as Michael walked away, new tears falling down his face. "Mikey..." he whispered shakily, but Michael was too far away to hear him.

Michael came back a few minutes later, holding a washcloth. Luke blushed and looked at his fingers and played with them, since he was crying because Michael left. It was a bit embarrassing.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"T-thought you w-weren't coming back..." Luke mumbled, hiccups breaking his speech.

"I'll always come back, Lu, don't you ever worry. You're too adorable," Michael cooed, gently cleaning Luke's chest with the washcloth. The warm water felt nice, but then Michael moved to clean around his hole.

"N-no, please," Luke gasped with wide eyes.

"I'm just gonna clean you up, okay? Then we can order some pizza and cuddle, how does that sound, baby?" Michael asked softly, smiling when Luke nodded. He cleaned Luke off gently and kissed his cheek before going upstairs to throw the washcloth in the tub to rinse later. When he came back, Luke was struggling to try and grab his panties and sweats from the ground, he couldn't reach from his spot on the couch. "I'll get it, Lu," Michael chuckled, slipping Luke's panties up the boy's thin legs and helping his sweatpants up after. "What do you want on your pizza?" Michael asked, even though he knew Luke was going to say extra cheese and sausage.

"Extra cheese, sausage," Luke said quietly, burying his face in the pillow below his head. He knew it was going to be hard to dance tomorrow, his ass hurt like hell because Michael wasn't small, not at all, and he got pretty rough, not that Luke really minded though. Michael called the pizza place and thanked the man on the line before pulling on his boxers and skinny jeans and his shirt. He helped Luke sit up on the couch, sitting next to him and letting the younger boy lean into him comfortably. "Your heartbeat is pretty," Luke mumbled.

"How is my heartbeat pretty?" Michael laughed softly, the vibrations of his chest making Luke giggle quietly.

"Dunno, just is. I could fall asleep," Luke said, and he closed his eyes contently. Michael smiled and ran a hand through the boy's hair fondly. Luke took a deep breath and sighed happily at the familiar scent of... Whatever it was, it was really just so Michael. It made Luke want to stay there forever, leaning into Michael and falling asleep.

Luke smiled shyly and blushed at the thought that he might be in love with Michael Clifford, his best friend.


End file.
